The Last Memory
by LucyD19
Summary: El enemigo que todo lo provoco, Mileniomon, desaparecido sin dejar rastro, apenas dejando la destrucción de la tierra que un día fue el planeta en que vivimos rompiendo los lazos con el digimundo, lo convirtió en apenas un mundo, o eso es lo que creemos. Sin un objetivo concreto, Yamato y nuestros dos compañeros digimons seguimos tratando de sobrevivir en este mundo...
1. Lost

**Yamato, Gabumon, Palmon y yo, somos los últimos elegidos que siguen viviendo en este mundo, no estoy muy segura si estamos aun en la tierra, pero no cabe duda de que es ahora semejante al mundo digital. La raza humana parece haber-se extinguido, Yamato y yo no encontramos mas de nuestros semejante, pero si encontramos otros diversos digimons.**

 **El enemigo que todo lo provoco, Mileniomon, desaparecido sin dejar rastro, apenas dejando la destrucción de la tierra que un día fue el planeta en que vivimos rompiendo los lazos con el digimundo, lo convirtió en apenas un mundo, o eso es lo que creemos. Sin un objetivo concreto, Yamato y nuestros dos compañeros digimons seguimos tratando de sobrevivir en este mundo, sin nuestros amigos y nuestras familia, tal vez exista un modo de revertir-lo y si es así, vamos a encontrar-lo.**

#NotasDeAutora: Hola queridos lectores, me llamo Lucy y soy la autora de esta historia – Como no – Bueno, vengo a advertiros que soy una brasileña tratando de escribir mi primera longa fic de digimon en castellano/español, siempre escribo en portugués/brasileño, pero me encanta el mimato y veo que hay mucha mas gente que lo aprecia siendo de latino American de habla española, así que, aun con mis errores feos de ortografía, deseo mucho escribir-lo y haber si alguien da una chance para mi historia, que la tuve tras un sueño real de hace dos días, con mi pareja/shippin ultímate favorito de por vida, el Mimato – El cual muchos dicen que es imposible por eso y aquello e por que toe hizo este final muy feito en donde Sora no se queda con Tai… Okey, una critica mía como amante de Mimato e Taiora, se que el Mimato por como iba el anime era poco probable, pero en serio? Sora sin Tai y Tai sin sora, se que es muy cliché el proota con la chica, pero es que aun que quiera mas el Mimato, el Taiora es tan lindo!

En fin, que yo me extiendo aquí, vine mas para decir que Digimon no me pertenece y si a ToeAnimation, también a hablar de mis errores de lenguaje, que espero que no sean tantos ya que pase lo máximo que pude en un corrector y espero mucho que os guste la historia, que es algo de romance, suspense, misterio… Y bueno, solo diré que verán mucho Mimato, pero no os puedo asegurar de que Mimato será oficial, aun que me guste y sea la mejor pareja para mi, la historia será medio drama y no aseguro nada al 100% (No se desesperen, puede que en el final si exista un Mimato para finalizar, pero ya no diré nada xD)

Aprovechen la historia y digan lo que piensa sobre mi escrita, sobre la historia, sobre todo lo que quieran decir y asta aportar, seria bien venido todo lo que queráis decir y criticar tanto negativo como positivo, are mi mejor para subir un capitulo al menos por semana o mes y prometo no decepcionar tanto en el contenido.

* * *

 **The Last Memori**

 _001 – Lost_

Cuando el limite que separaba el digimundo y el mundo real se rompió no existía manera de revertir-lo, todo cambio y la raza humana prácticamente se volvio inexistente… Nosotros, los niños elegidos no pudimos hacer mucho para que el mundo fuera salvo, el enemigo era mucho mas fuerte de que todos nosotros juntos.

Mismo insistido en la batalla, el final era eminente, parecía como si la historia estuviera escrita para que ese fuera el final, pero era raro, fue como si la historia fuera borrada, todos murieron… Taichi, Sora, Jou, Koushiro, Hikari, Takeru, Daisuke, Ken, Iori, Miyako y todos sus digimons… Solo de recordar-los era terrible, dolía mucho. Lo raro es que después de eso, Yamato, yo y nuestros digimons habíamos sobrevivido y el enemigo, así como aparecido, desaparición sin dejar cualquier rastro.

Junto a mi, Yamato había sido el otros sobreviviente de los niños elegidos, el estaba destrozado, desde que había perdido su hermano, a Sora y a todos, como el segundo líder, a el no le supo nada bien sobrevivir, creo asta hoy que el prefería esta muerto antes que cargar con la culpa de la desaparición de todos nuestros viejos amigos, algo que a mi también me dolía pero, sentía que comparado a Yamato… Era muy difícil de explicar-lo.

Todos habían desaparecido, no solo nuestros amigos como nuestros padres, familiares, las personas del mundo, el paisaje del mundo se volvió pos-apocalíptico, las ciudades sin electricidad y mucho menos sin personas que las habitaran se mostraba recubierta de escombros, plantas e grandes árboles que recordaba apenas haber visto en el digimundo, los mundos había sido fusionado, creando paisajes nunca jamás vistos, estructuras abandonadas repletas de vegetación, una vegetación muy distinta que parecía ser una combinación de la del digimundo con la del mundo real, tal e como los espacios creados, los desiertos y ríos, nada era como el mundo que conocíamos, apenas escombros de lo que fue la civilización humana aun se conservaba como fósiles.

Habían digimons en nuestro mundo, convivían en una especie de inexistente armonía, como si fuera una civilización y al mismo tiempo no lo fueran, habían los buenos y los malos, nos habíamos topado con los dos tipos de grupos de digimons y una cosa era verdad, ellos se sorprendía en ver humanos, creía que los humanos ya no existían, nosotros solo pudimos comprobar a cada grupo de digimons que nos encontrábamos, que éramos los últimos seres humanos del planeta, Yamato no parecía llevar eso con tanta importancia, pero a mi me daba bastante miedo, sentía como si a cualquier momento me fuera a ver yo sola en un mundo tan desconocido como era este ahora.

En aquel momento, hacia poco mas de un mes en que estábamos viajando los cuatro juntos, Yamato, Gabumon, Palmon y yo tratábamos averiguar muchas mas cosas sobre el enemigo, sobre lo que mas había cambiado y el que realmente había pasado en el mundo.

– Estoy cansada… – Dije sedienta con dolores en las plantillas de los pies y sintiendo mis espaldas pesada por la mochila de carga que llevaba con mi saco de dormir y alguno de las pocas pertenecía que tenia. El agua era escasa en el habiente en que nos encontrábamos, no sabíamos claramente si aun estábamos en Japón, pues nunca antes habíamos visto extensiones tan grandes de desierto en Japón, asta me había recordar el tiempo en que había vivido con mis padres en USA, pero procuraba no recordar, aun era reciente y cada vez que lo pensaba, me hacia llorar.

Yamato no le prestaba ni un poco de atención a mis quejas, el estaba igual, pero a diferencia de mi, el nunca se quejaba, en la realidad casi no me dirigía la palabra, lo que me dejaba mal, aun que yo debería imaginar que todo era cuestión de todo lo ocurrido aparte de que los dos no éramos tan amigos, pero yo necesitaba expresarme, necesitaba que alguien me hablara, no solo Palmon e Gabumon, todo podría ser el facto de que los dos éramos los únicos humanos – una cuestión de sobrevivencia –

– Yamato… – Gabumon se mostraba mas empático conmigo, mostrándose asta preocupado de que su compañero fuera mas educado, pero era inútil, Yamato seguía en frente, caminando sin mirar atrás, casi como si no me notara o como si no existiera, con el tiempo esto empezaba a hacerme enfadar, llegando a incomodarme justamente en aquel momento.

Tania ganas de llorar, de gritar, de pegar-le y decir-le tantas cosas, pero estaba cansada, muy cansada para quequier acto en aquel momento que lo deje esta, Palmon me miro, ella me conocía bien para entender que lo que me estaba haciendo Yamato me dolía mucho.

– Ei tu! Por que no le hablas a Mimi! – Ella grito con sus ultimas fuerzas, me sentí feliz y al mismo tiempo triste, feliz por que ella se preocupaba conmigo y triste por que Palmon parecía muy cansada, aquello era lo ultimo que le restaba de fuerzas, tal fue que luego se tabaleo y casi cayo en el suelo si no fuera por que yo y Gabumon la sostenemos.

Estaba tan demacrada en el físico y mentalmente que las lagrimas se me vinieron solas, ver-la en esta situación fue como la ultima gota para dejar que todos los malos sentimientos que parecía esta acumulando en aquel momento vinieran a tona.

– Yamato…?! – La voz de Gabumon me hizo mirar al nombrado, Yamato estaba a algunos metros mirando-nos, no decía nada, ni parecía tener cualquier reacción de empática con lo que había pasado, todo le parecía dar igual.

– No es hora de gastar sus energías quejando-se, debemos proseguir… – La voz fría de Yamato me hizo sentir como una m*erda. Sentí la furia apoderase de mi, las lagrimas ya caían fuertemente de mis ojos resecos, sentía que ya nada importaba y deje todo fluir como si hiciera mas de años que guardaba este rencor, este dolor y todos los sentimientos.

– Eres un idiota… – Dije con ira, mirando-lo directamente en los ojos, el que se estaba volteando a mira el frente, no le gusto ni un poco lo que yo había dicho, tanto que su mirada sin vida e neutra tomo un tono áspero y con rencor me dedico una mirada fría.

– Con que derecho te crees tu de llamar-me así? – Mismo su mirada, yo no abaje la mía y lo encare de frente, apreté mis puños deje Palmon acostada sobre mi mochila, Gabumon, quien parecía percibí por donde iba la cosa, se apresuro a ir a donde Yamato, como si pudiera hacer algo para aturar lo eminente.

– Yamato por favor no te enfades con Mimi ella… – Yamato erguío su brazo para hacer una barrera entre las palabras de Gabumon y el, sin dejar de mirar-me dio algunos pasos para ponerse a mi frente, ya, yo sin miedo a no perder mas nada me enfrente a sus pasos, dando los míos y quedando-me bien en frente de el, viendo-lo, mismo la diferencia notable de altura entre los dos.

– Tengo todos los derechos de llamar-te como me de la gana! – Me enfrente a su pregunta, el se mostró mas disgustado pero yo persistí. – Tu eres el que no tiene derecho de tratar-me como si fuera una cactus mas en este maldito desierto!

– Que quieres que haga si lo único que siempre parecer hacer es quejarte! – Apreté mas mis puños, tenia rabia por que el en parte tenia razón, pero nada justificaba de cómo se estaba portando conmigo. – Despierta niña, no estamos en un cuento de hadas donde las chiquillas como tu no se tienen que preocupar con nada!

– Yo ya se que no estamos en un cuento de hadas, se que me quejo pero…

– Tu misma lo esta diciendo, entonces deja de fastidiar…! – El me grito mas fuerte de lo que yo ya le estaba gritando, me dolía mucho mas saber que el se creía que era una chica de esas que solo pensaba en cuentos de hadas y la vida en rosa, en verdad lo era, pero no en este momento, pero estaba sufriendo mucho por todo y el no consideraba el…

– TU QUE TE CRES! Eres idiota Yamato?! Eres un idiota! – Lo repetí mucho mas alto como si pudiera hacer-le mas daño así y los sentimientos dejaron todo lo que quería escupir en su cara apoderase de mi boca.– Crees que yo solo soy una niña soñadora, que no tengo sentimientos, CREES que solo tu as perdido a personas que quieres, que yo soy como una muñeca que no tengo corazón! Pero no es cierto! – Le jale por el brazo sacudiendo-lo e pegando-le en el pecho con mis puños cerrados, lo mas fuerte que podía, el no dijo nada, ni me detuvo, muy bien en su interior, Yamato había sido sorprendido por la 'yo' que no conocía. – Yo ya ser que no soy como tu, tu eres el segundo líder, tienes poder, te igualas a Taichi y aparte de que no tienes miedo de luchar para proteger a todos, a diferencia de mi, pero ni por eso yo no lo siento, me duele haber-los perdido, me duele no ser de utilidad, se que no soy como Sora o como todos vosotros y por eso me duele no haber podido proteger-los, me duele tanto como a ti okey?! Me duele no tener fuerzas para proteger-los…

– AL MENOS TIENES UNA ESCUSA! – El me grito con todos sus fuerzas, haciendo que mis puños parase de moverse y lo volviera a mirar con los ojos abiertos de par en par, cuando lo vi, Yamato no tenia ganas de mirar-me, es mas, me di asta cuenta de que lo avergonzaba, no por mi, mas bien por si mismo. – Yo debí hacer algo… Yo podía salvar-los… Pero…

Al dame cuenta de las lagrimas de Yamato, comprendí que el en realidad trataba de esconder todo lo que sentía: Era grande el dolor, la perdida, la decepción, la amargura y miles de malos e dolorosos sentimientos que cargaba Yamato, el sufría en silencio, el cargaba con los sentimientos de una forma mas personal, a diferencia de mi que me ponía a llorar de vez en cuanto, me quejaba, Yamato era diferente, no hablaba comigo por que seguía pensando, le dolía, el quería recluí-se en su mundo, pero ali estaba yo, alguien que no le comprendía, que no lo entendía que solo pensaba en mi… – Toda mi vida había vivido feliz, tenia una familia maravilla, unos padres que se querían, tenia todo lo que pedía, era caprichosa pero Yamato, si mal me acordaba de lo que sabia de el, era que había tenido una infancia terrible, sus padres se separaron cuando muy pequeño era, se había separado de su hermano de quien tanto se preocupaba… – De lo poco que sabia, yo debería haber intuido, Yamato era mucho mas maduro de lo que yo jamás seria, el era totalmente diferente de mi y como capricho mío, yo le impulse mis quejas sin tan solo preguntar-le al menos una vez si estaba bien.

– Lo siento… – Asta yo me sorprendí de lo que había hecho, había abrazado a Yamato, llevado su cabeza a mi hombro, como si yo le diera permiso para llorar alí, no supe muy bien como ocurrió, pero la culpabilidad, la empática y la tristeza que sentí por todo junto, acabo por hacer lo único que podía hacer por el.

Por otra parte, Yamato estaba de muy sorprendido por la actitud que yo había tomado, pero en parte agradecía, el sentía que necesitaba algo de calor humano, el necesitaba que alguien lo comprendiera y al menos por un momento necesitaba excesivamente dejar sus lagrimas y sentimientos mas profundos hablar por el y despejar por algún tiempo el dolor. Sin mucho esfuerzo, sus brazos me trajeron mas para el, Yamato me abrazo tan fuerte – Yo jamás había sido abrazada de aquella forma – Parecía como si yo fuera su todo, lo único que parecía necesitar, tanto fue el sentimiento que mi corazón bombardeaba el sangre con mas fuerza y me hizo sentir bien, como si fuera la primera vez que alguien me necesitaba en todo los dieciséis años de mi vida.

Yamato lloro por un gran tiempo y yo lo acompañe, estábamos solos, perdidos, dañados, cargábamos con dolores parecidos y nos sentíamos tan inútiles que éramos casi semejantes – Solo en aquel momento. –

Nos dolió mucho cuando sentimos que teníamos que separar-nos, pero después de un tiempo, con los brazos doloridos, nos separamos lo que fue muy raro, ni el ni yo sabíamos como empezar a hablar o que decirnos, nunca antes me había sentido así cerca de un chico, mucho menos de Yamato Ishida, era muy raro, pero acabe creyendo que solamente era el facto de que estábamos solos y juntos, éramos los últimos humanos que parecíamos seguir existiendo.

– Yamato… Mimi… – Gabumon el cual había quedado-se apenas mirando la cena, no se había pronunciado pues creia que era mejor quedar-se callado delante de la situación, pero algo vio que lo hizo por fin hablar.

Por un lado yo y también Yamato agradecimos, pero luego que vimos la cara de nervios que ponía Gabumon, acabamos por volver a poner-nos serios.

– Que paso Gabumon? – Pregunto Yamato de manera seria sin desviar la visión de su compañero.

– Viene una tormenta de arena… Mirar… – Gabumon señalo el lugar del cual habíamos venido, y con la visión, aun que un poco lejos aun estaba la tormenta, ya después de casa una semana caminando por ese desierto, podíamos concluir que no faltaba mucho para que esta llegara.

– Debemos irnos ahora! – Dijo serio Yamato, apesar de lo débiles que estábamos, lo mas rápido que pude correr asta Palmon que parecía mejor, cogi mi mochila y ella para irnos lo mas rápido posible.

– Mirar… – Gabumon señalo un punto un poco lejos pero el cual aun no nos habíamos dado cuenta, talvez por los espejismos del sol o por todo lo sucedido, al mirar-lo bien, nos dimos cuenta que a una distancia se podían ver como una serie de rocas o algo que se le parecía.

– Debemos llegar ali antes de que la tormenta nos atrape, vamos… – Dije a mirar a Yamato, el asintió y salimos de ali caminando lo mas rápido que pudimos.

Para nuestra sorpresa, al llegar, era mas que un campo de rocas, parecía un claro regalo de dios a nosotros que tan mal lo estábamos pasando, en algunos huecos provocado por el desgaste de las rocas había charcos repletos de agua, y para mas sorpresa aun, el agua era cristalina, limpia y dulce, Yamato, Palmon, Gabumon y yo nos miramos y sonreímos, bebimos de aquella agua como si fuera la primera y ultima vez, esta era tan dulce, que pensé que jamás había bebido una agua tan buena en mi vida.

La tormenta de arena tenia los limites presentes en la gran masa de rocas que se extendía sobre nosotros como paredes, aun que en la pared havia algunos huecos hechos por el viento, nosotros cuatro en el final conseguimos dar con una buena guarida para dormir, lo que asta nos pareció grato, aquel día había empezado de mal gusto, pero parecía terminar de buen grado.

– Mimi… – Yamato susurro mi nombre frente al fuego que Gabumon había prendido, para que el nos mantuviéramos caliente en algunas hojas de cuadernos viejos que nos encontramos en una de la ciudades fantasmas que estuvimos.

– Si? – Lo mire, con la intención de descubrí que era lo que quería, el se mostró distinto en mi visión, sus ojos azules, brillaban conforme la ondulación del fuego frente a el, sus pelos rubios habían ganado un color vivido un poco anaranjado, la imagen de Yamato no se veía ya tan fría o perdida como horas anteriores del mismo día.

– Lo siento y... – Lo mire con los ojos abiertos de par en par, viendo como el dirigia su mirada safira a mis ojos miel, nunca antes lo había visto mirar-me de esa manera, no sabia que decir, me quede sin palabras y mi rostro se puso de un color rosado. – Gracias.

Yamato me sonrío haciendo-me sentir que me faltaba el aire…

En un principio fue muy difícil comprender que deberíamos esta juntos y tratar de sobrevivir entre nosotros, Yamato era tan diferente de mi, siempre lo había sido, el era el tipo solitario, calmado a diferencia de mi, aun que eso fue en un pasado, era una niña mimada, la verdad es que me costo aceptar muchas cosas después del que acabamos llamando el fin de la civilización humana, me costaba muchas cosas, no solo de no tener mis caprichos humanos si no que lo peor fue los primeros meses de convivencia con Yamato, el me trataba de una manera que jamás había pensado, al menos creo que era por la personalidad que yo tenia que chocaba contra la suya, también era el facto de afrontar todo juntos sin algún propósito siquiera…

Pero todo cambio después de aquel día, Yamato cambio y yo también cambie, comprendimos que deberíamos hacer lo mejor para convivir juntos, ahora que solo éramos nosotros y nuestros compañeros digimons.

* * *

 _#NotasDeAutora: Muchas gracias a todos los que llegaron asta aquí, en el final del primer capitulo... Ahora os vengo a comentar un poco sobre lo que se pasa y alguna cosa que tal vez lo entienda mejor._

 _1º – No creo que Yamato y Mimi ya están enamorados el uno del otro, Estoy tratando de ser fiel a los personajes y un poco al anime, si, el Sorato existió en esta historia paralela y bueno, todo lo que sucede aquí es una semilla para el Mimato, tanto por que Mimi no lo ve como algo mas y bueno, ellos son poco amigos, pero ahora esta juntos y tendrán que convivir con ello ya que son los últimos de sus especies y bien o mal ya se conocían, por mi parte también me centre en eso, pues, aun que estén con sus compañeros digimon, si estuviera en una situación de esa también trataría de sobrevivir con el de mi misma especie (Mas si es Yamato *U*)._

 _2º – La tristeza de Yamato no es superior a la de Mimi, tal vez un poco, pero los dos están muy sufridos y en realidad no saben a donde están indo, están algo perdidos, están tratando de buscar respuestas a lo que paso, pero al mismo tiempo todo es un caos para ellos, mis que ya paso un tiempo, aun no se acostumbra, peros si, sproiles aquí pero claro, encontraran pistas de que hacer e como proseguir su viaje para llevar en algo._

 _3º – El capitulo esta algo mas votado a un drama humano, psicológico de los dos, aun que el P.O.V es de Mimi, es una narrativa de una Mimi que sabe de todo, asta los sentimientos de los demás personajes, como a mi me encanta mover con los dramas y las cuestiones de la mentalidad de las personas, me gusta tan bien da este aspecto muy psicológico en la historia._

 _4º – La historia en si ira transcurriendo poco a poco, tanto la interacciones los personajes, como sus sentimientos mutuos y también habrá batallas, otros personajes y en futuro descubriréis sobre mucho mas de como paso y que paso, solo espero no decepcionar a los lectores._

 **Bueno, creo que esto es todo, me despido ahora, mucho gusto en conocer-los, are mi mejor y muchas gracias a cada uno de que le dio una oportunidad a esta historia y tiene ganas de mas, esperare por reviews, mis motivos de escribir esta historia es pasar un buen rato con mimato, el mundo digital y todos sus personajes dando-le una nueva trama! Aun que será interesante ver Digimon Tri... El cual ya tengo ganas, también será interesante que es lo que el suño que tuve de Mimato y el final de mudo espera para esta fic, espero lo mejor y un kissu a todos :*****


	2. Losers

**Yamato, Gabumon, Palmon y yo, somos los últimos elegidos que siguen viviendo en este mundo, no estoy muy segura si estamos aun en la tierra, pero no cabe duda de que es ahora semejante al mundo digital. La raza humana parece haber-se extinguido, Yamato y yo no encontramos mas de nuestros semejante, pero si encontramos otros diversos digimons.**

 **El enemigo que todo lo provoco, Mileniomon, desaparecido sin dejar rastro, apenas dejando la destrucción de la tierra que un día fue el planeta en que vivimos rompiendo los lazos con el digimundo, lo convirtió en apenas un mundo, o eso es lo que creemos. Sin un objetivo concreto, Yamato y nuestros dos compañeros digimons seguimos tratando de sobrevivir en este mundo, sin nuestros amigos y nuestras familia, tal vez exista un modo de revertir-lo y si es así, vamos a encontrar-lo.**

 _#NotasDeAutora: Hola queridos lectores de mi humilde historia, vengo aquí con un nuevo capitulo y si, se que tarde, tuve problemas y estoy bastante ocupada, lo que me deja triste por no tener tanto tiempo para publicar y ante todo escribir... Muy triste lo se, pero estoy tratando todo lo posible para escribir todo lo que pueda para publica lo mas rápido posible!_

 _Por otro lado, hm... A si! Muchas gracias a todos los que an leído la historia, los que comentaron las cuales les agradesco mucho por dar-le una oportunidad a mi historia llena de errores – Lo se – Pero voy a tratar de dar mi mejor para compensar y seguir escribiendo para todos e todas 3_

 _Fuera esto, el capitulo esta algo movido, así que buena lectura, os espero en el final o quien sabe los que se atreva a comentar los espero allí tb :)_

* * *

 **The Last Memori**

 _002 – Losers_

Después de el día en que dejamos nuestros sentimientos salir en palabras y lagrimas, Yamato y yo nos veíamos distintos el uno al otros. Asta nos habíamos vuelto mas próximos y hablábamos muchas mas veces, aun que no éramos los mejores amigos, la relación estaba mejor y esto lo agradecía, pues sabia que seria duro si las cosas continuasen como habían empezado cuando perdimos nuestros amigos.

– Mirad! – Dije contenta mirando a un árbol de manzanas llenas de esas. – Palmon, vamos a coger-las, Gabumon prepara la bolsa, tu ayuda-le Yamato.

Había pasado-se dos semanas más, los cuatro habíamos atravesado el campo de rocas y vallamos encontrado un campo vasto y mas a frente llegamos en el bosque el cual agradecimos mucho pues estaba lleno de árboles con frutos. Hacia mas de dos días que seguíamos dando vueltas por el, tratando de coger lo máximo de frutas posibles para seguir el viaje, también tratamos de ver si encontrábamos animales salvajes, pero así como los humanos, estos parecía haber desaparecido y lo único que encontramos fuero con grupo de digimons de niveles bajos y algunos altos, pero inofensivos, vivían como manada de animales de modo pacifico, lo que nos hizo pensar que todo saldría bien.

– Crees que tenemos suficiente para el próximo viaje? – Pregunte mas animada, algo que últimamente era constante conmigo, logre recupera el positivismo en mi vida, me sentía bastante bien, pero yo no lo notaba, me salía inconciente, pero Yamato, Gabumon y Palmon si lo notaban, pero ninguno dijo nada negativo de ello, Gabumon y Palmon no se sentía para nada molestos, asta se sentía bien con mi nuevo, o en realidad mi viejo yo, ya a Yamato no le agradaba, pero no le desagradaba, el lo veía de manera neutra, tanto por que, aun que se portaba mejor conmigo, no era muy llegado a mi personalidad.

– No podemos decir si es lo suficiente, no tenemos idea de cuanto tiempo nos llevara salir del bosque y encontrar algo que sea realmente útil para nosotros. – Dijo Yamato mirando a las llamas que quemaba la madera, viendo como los hogos cogidos por Palmon se cocinaban junto a algunos pescados muy típicos del digimundo, el cual aun los recordaba, al final, como olvidar-lo?

– Puede ser posible que cuando salgamos del bosque no encontremos alimento? – Pregunto Gabumon demostrando preocupación de cómo ocurrirían las cosas después de que encontrásemos otro paisaje o a saber el que no encontraríamos.

– No creo que debamos preocuparnos con esto! – Dije de forma animada. – Tenemos que ser positivos, trata de pensar que lo mejor puede ocurrir, se que encontraremos…

– No! – voltee mi mirada a Yamato el cual parecía haber-se molestado con mi forma de pensar. – Mimi, tenemos que ser realista, no sabemos a donde vamos ni a donde llegaremos, sin saber el cuanto de extenso este bosque, quien sabe rodemos por el y no encontremos su fin, no se que nos puede pasar y tenemos que planear tanto el transporte de alimentos como todo lo que aremos de manera fría y realista, puede ser que nosotros también…

Yamato no conseguí proseguir, aun que se portaba mejor comigo, no cambio el facto de que nuestras personalidades chocaba una con la otra, el peor es que cada vez estaba mas obstinado en pensar en todo, era lo normal, pero yo solo quería tratar de se positiva, no quería ver todo en blanco y negro, no significando de que quería ver-lo todo en color de rosa, pero me tranquilizaba mas pensar positivo, todo lo contrario de el.

– Lo se, se que debemos ver todo esto Yamato, pero creo que no cuesta nada pensar positivo, no crees…? – Sus ojos safira me contemplaron en silencio por un tiempo, el estaba pensando en lo que había dicho, lo que había sido con total calma, asta parecía tener otra respuesta, pero como si lo hubiera vuelto a pensar se callo y suspiro profundo.

Cerré mi boca, admire bajo y luego el lado, percibí claramente que el había desistido de continuar hablando-me, casi como hubiera leído su pensamiento "En el final ella es como una cría, será mejor no discutí." – En el momento que percibí eso y que el seguía pensativo, me levante, tomando-le la atención y también de Gabumon y de la casi dormida Palmon que reposaba en mi hombro.

– NO SOY UNA CRIA! – Le grite furiosa, llevada por la inquietud de que el dudara de mi, algo normal de el y si, estaba claro que a pesar de lo del otro día, el no confiaba totalmente en mi.

Yamato se quedo sin palabras, puso los ojos en blanco y luego hizo una careta de descontento, yo me vire para ir-me precisamente donde estaba los sacos de dormir preparados, aun con el hambre que tenia, no quería quedar-me allí frente a alguien que no confiaba en mi.

– Espera! – Antes de que me alejara mas, Yamato me jalo por el ante brazo izquierdo, volteado-me a mirar-lo, vi como sus ojos azules se mantenía sobre mi rostro con frialdad, su descontento expresado me hizo voltea la mirada y apretar los dientes en mis labios inferiores. – No é dicho que seas una cría! Por que ahora te portas así?

– Lo ves! – El levanto una de sus cejas, no entendiendo. – Ya quieres decir que estoy portando-me como una cría…

– Lo estas…

– Lo sabia… – Me solté de el así que confirmo mis pensamientos.

– No! – Me volvió a jala por el mismo lugar. – No digo que seas una cría pero te portas como una, que no vez que estas mal-humorada, estas diciendo una cosa que ni te dije, te justificas con cosas que no son ciertas y haces un puchero…

– Tu eres el que no confía en mi, siempre lo haces Yamato, desde que empezamos este viaje tratas de no hablar-me, me ignoras! Me hablas como si no entendiera las cosas y me haces parecer una cría justo ahora! – Lo mire cara a cara.

– Ya están otra vez… – Dijo Palmon mirando desde algunos metros la pelea, ella se preocupaba, pero acabo acostumbrada, tanto que ya no se interponía, pues sabia que Mimi tenia una personalidad fuerte, pero al conoce mejor a Yamato, sabia que el no aria de verdad daño a Mimi, además el era el portado del emblema de la amistad, por algo seria.

– Yamato debería tener mas paciencia con Mimi… También creo que debería fiarse mas de ella, no veo que sea mala… – Dijo Gabumon de manera en que siempre me protegía cuando los sentimientos y las criticas de Yamato se dirigía a mi, lo que yo siempre agradecía a el.

– No, creo que Yamato tiene mucha paciencia con Mimi. El se porta bien con ella, pero Mimi no percibe que as veces exagera, ella es así aun que le cueste aceptar ella tendría que ser mas tranquila y también pensar un poco en los sentimientos de Yamato que trata de no herir los sentimientos de ella. – Gabumon miro a Palmon, estaba sorprendido con la confesión de la digimon, siempre pensó que Palmon fuera un poco mas despistada pero en realidad ella se enteraba mucho mas que el.

– Tu crees… En realidad tiene razón, pero aun digo que Yamato tiene que confiar mas en ella, esto es lo que le entristece, que el no la reconozca como su amiga…

En el mismo momento que Gabumon y Palmon dialogaban sobre nuestra relación, Yamato trataba de no perder totalmente su paciencia conmigo y yo trataba de poner-le toda la culpa a el, algo que había sido producto de lo ocurrido del otro Dias pues, me había confiado en que ahora Yamato era mas mi amigo, creía que el confiaba mas en mi y me dolía que no lo hiciera, pero en verdad no era que no confiara en mi, bueno, si un poco.

– Para de grita como una histérica! – Yamato me reproche, el comenzaba a recordar por que no le gustaba relacionase mucho conmigo, pero tampoco quería pelear-se, no era como cuando Tai, ellos eran chicos, se entendía, pero para el, yo era una niña sensible, el odiaba pelearse con chicas, recordaba muy bien las peleas de sus padres.

– No estoy gritando como una histérica! – Acabe gritando y dando-me cuenta que si estaba haciendo eso, demostré en imágenes para el que lo había percibido lo que me hizo mira el lado con culpabilidad e seré los ojos para tratar de aclamarme. – Lo siento.

– Mira… No es que no confíe en ti Mimi… No es nada de eso, es solo que… – Antes de que Yamato pudiera decir algo se detuvo, yo no había entendido el por que pues mis ojos estaban cerrados, pero en el momento en que el no continuo y apretó de manera leve mi antebrazo, abrí los ojos para encontrar-lo mirando a los lados atrás de mi con una mirada seria.

– Yamato... – Gabumon y Palmon se levantaron, mostraba un semblante serio y parecían preparados para la lucha, en el momento me hice la idea de que habían oído o mejor, visto algo.

Entre el escuro del bosque, los arbustos y maderas resecas de árboles se movía unas sombras grandes, casi silenciosas pero era indiscutible que estábamos siendo observados y parecía que estábamos frente a una emboscada. De repente el silencio se hizo, Gabumon e Palmon no dejaron de seguir en alerta ni Yamato, pero yo fui tan inocente:

– Debe de ser el viento no os preocupéis… – Nada mas decir eso un estruendo se escucho viniendo detrás de mi, en menos de segundos que la naturaleza humana nos permitió darnos cuenta del ataque, los monstruos se abalanzaron sobre nosotros, estos eran dos Blacktyrannomon, nos preguntamos por que no los habíamos sentido venir mucho antes, eran grandes lo suficiente para ser notados pero no fue así.

El impacto hizo que tanto yo como Yamato cayéramos al suelo y en el momento Gabumon y Palmon ya había digievolucionado a su siguiente etapa, Frente a nosotros Garurumon y Togemon nos defendieron con sus poderes. Garurumon lazo contra uno de los Blacktyrannomon su aliento congelante en cuanto que Togemon le daba puñetazos a otros, yo inmóvil veía la lucha sin palabras, aun que estuviera acostumbrada, hacia ya semanas que no nos topábamos con digimons malos que nos quisiera hacer daño, mucho menos que fueran tipo virus, lo que acabe conociendo por haber pasado mucho tiempo con Koushirou.

– Mimi! – En segundos Yamato me llamo, pero yo no le preste atención, estaba mirando la pelea de Garurumon y Togemon, odiaba tanto las peleas, pero siempre era así, quisiera o no acabábamos en lo mismo.

Yamato Miro frente a nosotros un tercero digimon, pero este no era Blacktyrannomon, era bastante diferente de los digimons que habíamos conocido, jamás lo habíamos visto, o mejo, jamás le habíamos visto a ella. Esta tenia un aspecto muy humano, tanto que Yamato no supo decir que era un Digimon en primera vista rápida asta que vio atrás suyo las alas estilo mucílago. Su pelo era negro y estaba peinado al estilo japonés antiguo junto a sus cuernos, llevaba un kimono que enseñaba parte de su busto blanco, era sin dudas lo que seria un digimon mujer muy atractivo, vestía un kimono al estilo de una Oiran, con tonalidades negras, algunos detalles en oro y mayor parte de la tela era lila, así como sus ojos. Ella tenia una maquillaje tan sobre cargada que su belleza se veía afectada, así como por el grande tatuaje o algo que llevaba en la frente de un mucílago.

– Hm… Veo que aun están por aquí parte de los niños elegidos… – Yamato sin pensar-los dos veces se puso a la defensiva, poniéndose a mis espaldas mirando-la, sabiendo bien que ella era una enemiga por tal y como lo hacia saber en su discurso.

En el momento que sentí Yamato detrás de mi, no tarde en prestarle atención y me tope con la misma imagen que el, la digimon flotante que nos miraba con una sonrisa atractiva y sádica, nos analizaba a los dos de tal manera que llego a ser repulsiva.

– Quien eres tu?! Tienes algo que ve con la desaparición de nuestros compañeros?! – Yamato no dudo preguntar en alta voz, la digimon apenas sonrío como si fuera una broma muy graciosa que le había dicho Yamato, haciendo que el apretara sus puños y su mirada de se formara aun mas la ira.

– Bueno, ahora no son tan mas niños, veo que tenemos a un joven muy apuesto… – En menos que picar aun ojo la digimon desaparición y Aparicio por detrás de Yamato, haciendo-me pegar un susto, pero no reaccione, pues en el otro lado la batalla estaba bastante difícil.

Togemon y Garurumon percibieron a la digimon, ellos sabían que su nivel no estaba nada comprado a lo de ellos así que volvieron a digievolucionar, convirtiéndose en Weregarurumon y Lilimon. En el mismo momento la mujer se le echava encima de Yamato de manera muy seductora, cosa que Yamato no podía hacer nada ya que el mismo percibía que su cuerpo estaba inmóvil, imagino el que era causa de los poderes de la Digimon.

– Te lo puedo decir, apenas por ser un joven bien apuesto Yamato… – El percibió que no podía dejar-se controlar mas por la digimon, ella sabia su nombre y esto no significaba nada bueno. – Me llamo Lilithmon y soy una de los siete grande señores demonios del digimundo… Hace poco que me desperté, talvez otro de mis compañeros demonios sepan mejor que yo Yamato… Creo que uno de ellos los mato, al final, yo también tengo la orden de matarte a ti y a la niña esa portadora del emblema de la pureza…

Abrí mis ojos cuando vi la garra de la digimon abierta de forma que parecía que iría atravesar a Yamato, en el mismo momento cree una grande fuerza, levantado-me acabando por seguro el brazo de la digimon tratando de proteger a Yamato.

– Mimi!

– Arg… Que niñata mas repugnante… – Lilithmon movió su braço con una parte de su fuerza, pero había algo de extraño cuando ella lo noto y yo misma lo note, una luz salía de mi cuerpo, tal y como si me dieran fuerzas para hacer-la retroceder, fue tanto que ella grito dando un impacto con su poder escuro haciendo que tanto yo como Yamato fuéramos tirados lejos.

Mis espaldas se chocaran con fuerza atravesando una serie de dos a cuatro árboles, su fuerza fue tan grande que estos se rompieron mucho antes de que en verdad mi cuerpo se chocara contra las árboles. Caí expelida de la misma manera que Yamato caía a lo lejos de mi.

– Mimi…?! – Lilimon se asusto por mi, uso toda su fuerza con su caño y acabo por hacer que el digimon a su frente se convirtiera apenas en datos, Weregarurumon hizo lo mismo, estaba muy preocupado con Yamato tanto que volvió a ser Gabumon para digievoluciona en Metalgarurumon, Lilimon como no tenia esta etapa, voló lo mas rápido posible asta la digimon y los dos se dirigieron para tratar de luchar contra Lilithmon la cual no tuvo algún problema que Lilimon que fue lanzada muy lejos asta que se convirtió en Tanemon. Metalgarurumon parecía ser el único que conseguía algo contra la poderosa Lilithmon, pero en apenas otro movimiento se noto que su fuerza era tan grande que Metalgarurumon volvió siendo apenas un Tsunomon.

– Ya me habéis hecho enfadar… – Dijo Lilithmon con cierta furia en su voz, me miro a mi que aun seguía en el suelo, con dolores en todo el cuerpo, no conseguía ni siquiera levantar parte de mi cuerpo. – Tu niñata, serás la primera en morir…

Aun que fue algo lejos, Yamato consiguió escuchar parte de lo que decía Lilithmon quien gritaba medio histérica, pues la luz le había hecho bastante daño. Yamato se levanto con sus ultimas fuerzas, tratando de correr asta donde estaba yo, y al mismo tiempo no le llevo mucho tiempo a Lilithmon llegar asta mi, tal fue que, cuando recobre parte del conciente de donde estaba y de lo que estaba prestes a ocurrir, Lilithmon erguí en un rápido movimiento sus garras y lanzo con toda su fuerza contra mi…

– MIMI!

Solo oí el ultimo grito de Yamato, después de eso, todo se volvió negro y silencioso.

* * *

 _#NotasDeAutora: Bueno, aquí yo otra vez! Que os pareció la historia? Que es lo que mas os gusto, el final... bueno, es para dejar uno curioso kkk Que mala soy ~_

 _A mi personalmente me gusto mucho la conversación entre Palmon e Gabumon, me gusta estos digimon, en realidad los quiero a todos, pero solo están estos dos, que le vamos hacer! Me parecen muy sensatos y muy bonito como cada uno se preocupa con el compañero del otro pues saben como es su compañero elegido..._

Bueno, apareció, Lilithmon, no se si muchos saben sobre ella, pero como dijo la misma es una de los 7 grandes demonios del mundo digimon... Estoy planeando algo grande, haber si me sale y claro, siempre esperando que os guste mucho!

En el próximo sabremos que a sucedido, pero como é dicho antes, que os pareció, me gustaría saber la opinión de todo, so quiero mejorar lo que pueda, así que decirme algo que no os guste o lo que veáis que no esta bien, acepto este tipo de critica desde cuando sea constructiva y nada de insultos feos, thanks y muchos Thanks por leer :)


End file.
